


Love You Better Now

by florgi



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Alternate Universe, Childhood Friends, Christmas, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gift Fic, M/M, Mutual Pining, New Year's Eve, leo!university student, luis enrique!bookstore owner, masche!university student, pep!high school teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 09:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17281847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/florgi/pseuds/florgi
Summary: “But you like him, right?”“Lots.”“Then go for it. What can you lose?” Luis placed a few more books on the lower shelves until he noticed Leo was staring at him. “What?”“Someone over here should follow his own advice”“If you are talking about your brother-”“Of course I’m talking about my brother!”OR: Pep and Leo are brothers, Luis has been pining forever for his best friend and Javi is Leo’s not-so-secret crush





	Love You Better Now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ahhhhrexa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahhhhrexa/gifts).



> This fic is a gift for Alexa as part of our groupchat's Secret Santa. It's far from the best fic you could find but it was written with lots of love, I hope you enjoy reding it as much as I did writing it.
> 
> A huge disclaimer because I haven't written in English in AGES and though I've corrected and edited this piece a few times I'm still convinced there are a few things off. Hope you can have a nice time reading it anyways.
> 
> Thank you for taking your time to read this fic, y'all know kudos and comments make us authors really happy.  
> Lot's of love and hope you have a wonderful 2019!

Leo threw a quick glance around the bookstore and focused back on his notes. He liked the quiet afternoons when only a few clients wandered through the shelves talking softly with each other. Looking briefly at the Christmas lights casting colours over the books on the store window he reminded himself that soon the afternoons would be rather busy with people trying to find the perfect gift.

_But before Christmas you have to finish this project, write an essay and pass your exams._

The young man scribbled some ideas on his notebook and noticed a customer coming to his desk. It was a girl with short hair holding tightly in her hands a book in French. She smiled shyly at him showing the book with a little shake. Leo smiled warmly back at her.

“Are you taking that one?”

“Yes.”

“Amazing.”

The door of the store opened at the same time Lionel gave the girl a colourful bag with her book inside. Leo didn’t need to look to know the person coming into the store was Luis Enrique. Still, he threw a quick glance to the door, just to make sure his Asturian friend had brought the coffee he’d asked for.

“I have your stuff here!” the older man was quick to point out while he approached the front desk, showing the paper bag he was holding on his hand alongside with two cups of coffee. He smiled at the young customer on her way out. “Thank you for your purchase and happy holidays!” he said cheerily and the girl offered him a shy _Merry Christmas_ as a reply.

As soon as they were alone in the store, Leo cleared his university things from the desk making enough room for Luis to place the coffees and chocolate muffins.

“Did anyone else come while I was away?”  Lucho looked around the bookshelves as if he could notice a missing book from one of them. (Leo sometimes thought he was able to do just that.)

The younger man shrugged as he took a first tentative sip of his coffee. There was a pleasant smile on his lips when he answered:

“Just a group of young girls, I think they were looking for Christmas presents but,” he shrugged again and Luis couldn’t hold back a little chuckle. “They didn’t buy anything so…”

“Saw you put the lights on the window,” Luis took one bite from his own chocolate muffin and turned around enough to watch the store window. “It looks nice.”

“Yeah, I thought maybe I could buy some ribbons or something else to put in there. Make it look more festive, I don’t know.”

“You don’t have to buy stuff for _my_ store, Leo.”

“But I don’t mind, and you know I love helping around here.”

“And I appreciate it.  You finished with that?”

Leo nodded and Lucho took quick care of their empty cups and the paper bag, leaving the desk as clean as possible. And elder man entered the store while they were cleaning but he didn’t look like he needed any help for the moment. Luis approached Leo again and rested his elbows on the desk.

“Now tell me, did you and you brother have a fight?”

“Why do you ask?” Leo looked surprised by the question and Lucho rolled his eyes.

“I know you two more than I like, sometimes. And I mean, it’s not like I don’t like you around but I’m pretty sure your apartment is a much more comfortable place to write an essay than here,” he ended with a vague gesture signalling his little book store.

“You’d be surprised how nice the bookstore actually is. You’re never in complete silence but there’s not many noise either. There’s the smell of books also.”

“So nothing happened between Pep and you?”  

“Stop being so concerned about everything, Lucho!” Leo said mockingly exasperated, throwing his arms on the air and making them both laugh a little bit too loud for the store. “But seriously, there’s nothing wrong. Pep has afternoon classes today and Cristina is picking Valen from kindergarten so she won’t be home until next week, I think. I really don’t like being alone in our apartment, that’s all,” Luis’ quizzical look got Leo smiling too soon. “Well and also Valentina made a mess of clothes and toys on the living room and I just don’t want to be the first one who arrives and has to clean all the mess.”

“Ah! I knew there was something fishy about you being here.”

“I come here a lot, though.”

“Fair point…”

They were interrupted by the elder man approaching them. Lucho smiled at Leo letting him know he’d take him. Once the man left with a couple of books on gardening Lucho focused back on his friend.

“Did you finish with your uni stuff? Because I have a box of books to put the price on and could use some help.”

“Let’s get to work then!”

They started going through the books, labelling the ones that weren’t in stock before and putting asides the one that would be stored in the back until they were needed. They usually used times like that to talk about football, particularly how Barcelona was doing that season; and it was also Luis’ favourite moment to make Leo talk about the things he was usually more secretive about.

“So what happened with the Argentinean guy? The one you told me about the other day,” he clarified when he was met with Leo’s face of surprise. “Is that what you wanted to talk about with me?”

Leo tried for a second to pretend he didn’t know what Luis was talking about but gave up almost immediately. It was useless because, as his friend had said before, he knew him just too well. Lionel felt his cheeks turning vibrant shade of pink and Lucho’s laughter only made it worse.

“This sounds interesting already. Didn’t you guys have a date?”

“Don’t be stupid, nothing happened with Javi.”

“It doesn’t look like a nothing, if your cheeks have a say on the matter,” he replied cheekily making Leo blush even more.

“It wasn’t an actual date. I don’t know,” he noticed Luis’ quizzical look and pushed him a little. “Don’t look at me like that! He offered to help me analyzing a few short stories. He’s the Teacher Assistant for a reason!”

“Didn’t you tell me he invited you to his apartment?”

“Well yeah, but that doesn’t mean it was a date. We actually discussed the stories!” Leo clarified quickly and then lowered his voice, “and then we had coffee and talked some more.”

A few clients entered the store right then, saving Leo from further embarrassment. Luis pointed at him before going to help his customers:

“This conversation is not over, but let me tell you one thing: it sure as hell _was_ a date.”

 

 **“** Looks like it’s starting to snow.”

They were walking back to Leo and Pep’s apartment, quick steps trying to lead them back home as soon as possible. The cold was getting to their bodies even through the many layers of clothes. Luis thanked himself mentally for renting a store that wasn’t far from the home of both siblings.

“Why can’t either of us have a car?” Leo’s complaint barely reached Lucho given the younger man had half his face covered with a scarf.

“Because we’re both broke young men.”

“Awful shit.”

“Sure thing,” he agreed patting Leo’s back a little to rush him even more. The first snowflakes had started falling from the sky.

Never in his short life had Leo thought their building complex was beautiful but right then, with snowflakes gathering in his eyelashes and numbed fingers despite them being buried deep in his pockets, he thought his home was almost a palace.

The warmth of the lobby felt almost like burning over their skin and both men sighed in relief, moving their fingers to try to get the blood running through them again while they waited for the elevator.

“You are staying for dinner, right?”

“I don’t want to be a bother. We haven’t told your brother…”

“Stop bullshitting. Pep’s _always_ happy to have you.”

There was a small blush on the older man’s cheek and Leo smirked. The elevator’s door closed and Lionel tried to focus in anything but the dizziness he felt whenever he was stuck in very small spaces.

“He won’t let you get out of that door until the temperature is _at least_ above zero, for your information. So there’s no use in arguing about it.”

Luis Enrique wanted to pretend he was slightly bothered by the imposition but it would have been quite stupid given how much he enjoyed being in company of the brothers.

When they finally entered the apartment, they were met by the delicious smell of homemade food: something with vegetables and probably chicken. Leo hoped there was soup.

“I’m home!”

“Finally!” Pep came walking through the arch that connected the living room with the kitchen and immediately smiled at them. “Thanks Lucho for texting me because if it is up to this dork,” he pointed at Leo without taking his eyes from Luis’ face, “I wouldn’t know where the hell he is. And by the way,” he fixed his piercing look on his younger brother, “you didn’t put _anything_ of Valen’s things away. Not even her clothes, and that was _your_ fault for playing costumes.”

“I’m sorry, really,” he apologized while he rubbed a hand on the back of his neck. “I’ll put these papers and stuff in my room and come to set the table,” he offered with a sincere smile that made his brother roll his eyes.

Leo didn’t wait for the reply and just ran to his room. He was hoping for his brother to forget about him not cleaning up and also for _something_ to happen between Pep and Lucho.

 

Luis offered to start washing some dishes that were left from lunch while Pep finished cooking. It had taken one stern look from Pep to convince his best friend to stay for dinner.

“There’s no way I’ll let you go out with this weather and much less knowing back home  you only have some leftover cold pizza as dinner.”

“It’s not that bad actually, but if you insist.”

“I do.”

They worked in a comfortable silence that could only be shared with someone you’ve known your whole life.

“Are you staying for the holidays or do you plan to go back to Asturias?”

“Probably Asturias for Christmas but I’m not sure. I want to spend New Year’s Eve here, though.”

They looked at each other’s eyes for a while until the tension was too much. Pep looked away first, forcing a little laugh to ease the mood, and bumped his hip to Lucho’s.

“It’s becoming a bit of a tradition,” he offered with a small smile, not quite looking at his friend.

“It’ll be the fourth year in a row so yeah, we can say so.”

They were looking at each other again when Leo entered the room. He looked at both with a knowing smirk and then made a loud entrance. He had to bite back his laughter when both men jumped a little and quickly focused back on their tasks.  

 

The little bar was packed.

It still wasn’t cold enough for the little rain to become proper snow, but it was falling hard enough to get you wet and even colder. It wasn’t a surprise then that the small place was full of people that usually had lunch there and didn’t fancy freezing to death right before Christmas. On one of the old red tables near the entrance, matched by a set of just as wore down red chairs, Leo and his friends, Gerard and Cesc, were having lunch.

“Why do we keep coming to have lunch here?” Cesc complained when he had to move his chair for the umpteenth time to let people walk behind him to reach the counter.

The place had obviously been a pretty decent bar some twenty years ago, but at present the painting of the wall was starting to come off, and even with the bright Christmas lights hung above the windows, the owners couldn’t hide the fact that the bar had seen better times way in the past. Yet, it was their usual place and habits like those were hard to break.

“Because it is close to Uni and it is cheap?” Leo explained briefly before he had a forkful of rice.

“But it is also super crowded and the food tastes like plastic.”

“Cesc can you stop complaining and eat your food?” Gerard looked at Cesc like he was about to stab him for a second and then focused back on the book he was balancing on his knees.

Leo laughed at his two friends. It was true that this place wasn’t the best but it was quite cheap and far better than their University’s cafeteria.

“Have you all read the book for Literature next week?” he tried to change the topic of conversation and was met with a pair of very confused blue eyes.

“What book?”

“Gerard, _please_ , the project is in groups,” now it was Cesc’s turn to throw a murderous look at his friend.

“Well, sorry. I’m just busy studying for an exam on the other University. It’s not my fault I studying two demanding careers.”

“It is _absolutely_ your fault for not being brave enough to tell your dad you didn’t want to study business, so yeah. Read. The. Book _,_ ” he pointed each of the last three words with a dramatic pause but Gerard only rolled his eyes.

“Have _you_ finished it, Cesc?”

Cesc’s face quickly turned to a tell-tale red and his friends laughed a little bit too hard, if the annoyed faces from the girls on the table next to them were something to go by.

“But it is always you two doing that part of the job!” Cesc tried to excuse himself earning even more laughter.

“Oh, yeah? And what’s _your_ part of the job?” Leo couldn’t bring himself to be mad at his friend even if he wanted to.

“The imagination and innovative points of view when writing our essays, the excellent powerpoint presentations, the enthusiasm…”

“Oh shut up!” Gerard and Leo threw balls of napkins to Cesc who immediately joined their fit of laughter.

It was in that state that Javier found Leo and his friends when he walked into the bar. The Argentinean smiled at the trio and made their way to them.

Javier had accepted with ease his feelings for Leo, only partially troubled by the fact that it wasn’t a mutual thing. Time went by and soon he noticed it wasn’t lack of interest on Leo’s part but rather that he was quite shy and had many barriers guarding him from new people. It was natural for Javi to start talking with him without expecting much, just trying to get to know Leo better and maybe earn his trust on the way. He hadn’t expected for them to _click_ so easily, for Lionel to understand his acid humour and for him to be allowed to meet the more cheeky and playful Leo that was hidden behind his calm and serious appearance. Along with that trust came being introduced to Leo’s friends, and Javier was incredibly relieved to realize Cesc and Gerard were far better friends than students.

Javier bit his lower lip to stop himself from laughing at Leo’s surprised face when he saw him.

“Javi, hello!”

Javier smiled softly at him and didn’t miss Gerard and Cesc’s surprised faces at Leo calling him by a nickname which sounded way too intimate. Absolutely everyone called him _Masche_ and soon Leo himself noticed how revealing his little slip had been, turning his face an adorable shade of pink.

“May I sit with you?”

“Quit being so serious Masche, you’re not teaching us right now,” said Gerard with an easy smile. “Take an empty chair and sit with us.”

While he sat next to Leo, Javier noticed Cesc looking at him with curious eyes. For all he was a bit of reckless student and quite irregular in regards of attention in class, he was very observant when he wanted to and Javier knew it. The older Argentinean was also acutely aware that these guys were some of the most important people in Leo’s life, something that always made him a little bit nervous about doing or saying something wrong without noticing _._

“He’s just serious like that, though,” settled finally Leo with a knowing smile that Javier had to match with his own.

Gerard and Cesc looked at each other and Masche felt his stomach going into knots. He had to remind himself these were nice guys. They were Leo’s friends, after all, and they were willing to take him as their friend too.

“So how’s the last year going?”

“Oh, I wish it was my last year.”

“Don’t you have all your credits already? Thought Leo told us you were already working on your final project.”

“Oh yeah, that…” Javier was flustered for a little thinking about Leo talking about him to his friends. He casted a quick look at the younger man and found him punching the rice with his fork, intently looking at the table and _not_ back at him. His reddened cheeks were betraying him, anyways.

Gerard’s mischievous smile told Javi that was exactly the reaction they were looking for. He couldn’t help chuckling, these guys were something else.

“I’m thinking in starting a History degree next year. So I’m not quite sure I’ll get completely rid of University just yet.”

“But you’ll start working soon?”

“I am already teaching part time at a school near here, actually.”

“Imagine if you start working in the same school as Leo’s brother.”

Cesc’s smile was supposed to be innocent but Leo could perfectly see through his friend’s intention and narrowed his eyes.

“That’d be funny, I guess,” Javier seemed to notice the slight tension and quickly looked for a new topic of conversation. “And how are _you_ guys with uni? Already struggling with the Modern Literature project?”

“We were just talking about that…” Leo threw a murderous look at his friends, already thinking that he was probably the only one that would have the novel analyzed in full in time for their project.

“Oh, don’t look at us like that! You’ll have Masche to ask for advice if we are too dumb to match your knowledge.”

Leo cursed them under his breath and threw a napkin at his friends, something that only prompted Gerard and Cesc to explode in laughter. Javier allowed them to enjoy the moment before Leo’s pleading eyes convinced him to put an end to their mockery.

“And apart from Modern Literature, how are you doing? Will you be studying over the break?”

“Let’s better stop talking about university,” Cesc spoke before any of his friends could, looking suddenly incredibly interested on his phone.   

“He says so because he has to take two finals right after we get back,” explained Leo leaning closer to Javier while failing at hiding a smile.

“God and-”

“ _Don’t_ ask how am I doing with studying because you really don’t want to know.”

They all started laughing again.

The conversation flowed normally from then, shifting between their plans for the holidays, the tedious task of buying presents for their families and because it was inevitable, more talk about university and about their classmates and teachers.

“My brother wanted to convince me to go back to Argentina for holidays but it’s just too much money, so I guess I’ll be staying here.”

“Do you have someone to spend the night with here?” Geri’s eyes shifted not-at-all-subtly to Leo.

Lionel rolled his eyes and shook his head a little, focusing on Masche for his next words:

“Did you accept going to Cholo’s dinner?”

“Yeah, told him yesterday I would go. But I don’t know. It feels weird.”

“ _Cholo Simeone_? Isn’t he like a Spanish linguistics  genius? Do you know him?”

“We are in the same research program, and us Argentineans tend to bond with each other, sharing mate and that stuff.”

“He is still quite intimidating, though. How did you even start talking?”

Masche just shrugged and smiled a little. He leaned back on his chair and threw an arm over the back of Leo’s chair. He looked at the younger man for a moment until Leo looked at him and smiled, making sure he was okay with the gesture, if anything a little bit flustered by it. On the other side of the table, Geri and Cesc were shamelessly smiling at the them.

“I already told you: drinking mate. We are also both River fans so we started talking about that too. In any case, he is actually very nice and invited me to have dinner with his group of friends from South America: researchers, teachers, some exchange students,” he shrugged again for the lack of something else to say. “And what are you doing?”

“Ugh, visiting my family in the little town,” Cesc complained while covering his face with his hands.

“Family dinner here and then I’ll go with my girlfriend to France for New Year’s Eve,” added Gerard with a bright smile.

“Nice.”

Javier was about to inquiry more about Gerard’s girlfriend and Cesc’s family with the former stood up and started packing his computer.

“And speaking of my Shaki, I have to meet her before going back to class so if you excuse me.”

“I should be going too,” Cesc followed Gerard’s action under the amused looks of Javier and Lionel. “I have to read that damn novel, seeing that Geri won’t do it either. I don’t want you Leo to kill us.”

They were not being subtle at all but Masche didn’t mind, he could use a little bit more of alone time with Leo. He checked the time on his phone and looked back at his maybe-more-than-friend.

“Don’t you have to leave too?”

“Yeah.”

“Let’s go then, I have to look for some books at the library and we can walk together.”

Leo agreed and quickly picked his things up, doing his best to ignore his friends. If Cesc was making kissing noises at them while they were leaving Leo pretended he didn’t even know who he was.

 

“Where do I put these?”

“Top shelf on your right, next to ‘Medieval History’”

Leo had dropped by the book store after class as usual, and as Lucho had received a new placement of books he was helping the Asturian while telling him about his problems.

“But you like him, right?”

“Lots.”

“Then go for it. You’ve literally told me he’s been super nice with you. He’s taken the time to get to know you better, to make friends with your friends. I’m sure he is super gone for you, Leo. What can you lose?” Luis placed a few more books on the lower shelves until he noticed Leo was staring at him. “What?”

“Someone over here should follow his own advice”

“If you are talking about your brother-”

“Of course I’m talking about my brother!”

“Did you drink something before coming here? I think you may be drunk.”

“Say whatever you want Luis, but we both know you love my brother.”

“Well yeah, we’ve been friends our whole lives.”

“You are a terrible liar.”

There was a moment of silent work until Luis sighed and spoke again.

“And even if I _did_ like him… What difference would that make? He’s not into guys, Leo.”

“Lucho…”

“Leo, Pep’s got a child in case you don’t remember.”

“He also hadn’t had a girlfriend since Cristina, nor had I seen him bringing girls home or going out with one.”

“That doesn’t mean he’s bi, though.”

“You’re so thick, Lucho.”

They finished with the biggest box and went back to the front desk in silence. Christmas was around the corner and it was important to have the store ready for a bigger crowd of people.

“It’s not that I don’t think about the possibility of Pep being into guys. It’s just that… So many things could go wrong that way. And I just can’t afford losing him, or you, or Valen. You’re every bit my family as all the people back in Asturias. Probably more. And to think that because I have feelings for your brother I could ruin all that…”

Leo couldn’t help hugging Luis tight, burying his head on his neck like he had done since he was a stubborn child that wanted to watch horror movies with his older brother and his best friend.

“You are our family and you could never ruin anything, Lucho.”

 

“Valentina, come over here!”

“She’s just going to watch the toys over there. Don’t worry too much.”

Luis and Pep were wandering around the mall trying to find all their Christmas presents. For Pep it was a quicker job since he didn’t have much family besides Leo, Vale, a few friends and of course, Luis.

“You’ve seen how fast she is, I don’t like having her too far away.”

As they walked past the toy store, Pep thanked again he had bought Valen’s presents in advance. Cristina had received an emergency call from one of her biggest events, a fancy winter themed wedding held in a hotel, and had to drop the little girl with Pep for the afternoon.  

“Did you find the doll house you wanted for her?” Lucho stared at Pep smiling at Valentina and his heart swelled with love.

“A similar one” he looked at Luis chuckling, “and _cheaper._ ”

They decided to get into a big store to find some clothes for Leo, a scarf or sweater for Luis’ mother, and maybe an extra dress for Valentina.

“Valen, come here,” the Asturian called the little girl knowing she would pay more attention to him than to his own father. “We are going to a big big store now, so I need you to hold my hand tightly if you don’t want to get lost and come us really quick when we call you. Okay?”

“Okay,” she said solemnly, grabbing the hand Luis was offering.

Behind them, Pep was making an exasperated face. The girl _always_ did what Lucho told her while he had to work hard to convince her of doing the simplest tasks. However, whatever frustration he felt evaporated completely when Lucho shoot him a triumphant smile.

Gifting Leo was an easy thing because he was quite simple in his tastes, give him anything with Barcelona’s crest or colours and he’ll be the happiest guy alive. Pep and Luis opted to buy together a set of Barcelona’s shirt and jumper for him. While they picked the shirt Valentina freed herself and ran to a rack full of bright neon football jerseys. Pep went to pick her up and tickled her all the way back to Luis, who was laughing at them. He leaned to kiss her forehead and ruffled her hair.

“This one will start misbehaving soon so we should get everything done quickly. The children department is on the other floor. We can get the scarf for your mum on our way there.”

“Sounds good to me.”

Once they arrived to the right floor they felt lost at the amount of different clothing there were. Valentina asked to be put on the floor and ran to the section full of princess’ costumes.

“Do you see any dresses that are not shiny and matched with a tiara?”

“What do you have against costumes?”

“Nothing, but I’d much rather buy her clothes she will actually wear.”

“Always the practical one,” Luis replied with a chuckle throwing an arm around his shoulder affectionately. “Let’s see if we can find someone to help us.”

They approached a saleswoman that was arranging some tiny shoes on a  rack. Both of them took turns to look on Valentina’s direction to make sure the girl was still there and alright.

“Good afternoon,” Luis was always better at dealing with salespeople and Pep was always glad to have him around when they were shopping. The girl was young, looking just older than a high school student, and smiled politely at them, “we were looking for dresses but not costumes, something to wear on the daily.”

“How old is she?”

“Five and a half,” Luis answered quickly.

“She’s tall for her age, though.” Pep turned around and pointed at Valentina, who was trying some tiaras with another girl about her age. “She’s the brunette with the purple shirt over there.”

“Okay, then you’ll probably want to buy a size six or even a seven. I’m sure she’s growing fast at this age.”

“She’s constantly growing out of her shoes and clothes, yeah,” Pep added with a side smile and Lucho nodded in agreement.

“Well, you will find casual dresses turning on that corner, next to the swim suits. I’m sure you’ll find something nice for your daughter” she looked at both of them with a bright smile and excused herself to go and help an old lady on the costumes’ section.

Valentina quickly reached them when Luis called her. She stood right between them waiting for both their hands to take, something that had become a habit for them, and then the realization of what the saleswoman had said hit Pep and Luis. They looked at each other with slightly reddening cheeks. Neither knew what to say, a denial being more than futile and any further acknowledgement of what had happened feeling too meaningful to deal with its implications right then.

Finally it was Valentina tugging at their hands for them to start walking what took them out of their trance. Pep cleared his throat and shrugged, because he actually didn’t mind people thinking Luis was Valen’s dad too. Luis replied with a soft smile.

Pep was sure the feeling on his stomach could be described as butterflies, but he decided to store that thought right at the very back of his head.

 

The studying room of Leo’s university was almost empty, something that wasn’t unusual given that it was the last day of classes before winter holidays and it was late on the afternoon. He looked at the corrections on his paper and sighed, thinking of the editing work he’d have to do before finally starting his holidays. A comforting hand flew to the back of his neck and gave a calming squeeze before travelling to his shoulder.

“You’re doing amazing, don’t stress too much.”

Javier smile was gentle and so were his eyes, an expression that Leo had rarely seen directed at anyone but him. Just thinking about that made his heart feel full of all kinds of butterflies.

“You know I stress at basically everything, but thank you.”

“Your writing is really good, Leo. Stop paying so much attention to the stupid advice of Mr. Mourinho and do your thing.”

“But he’ll be the one grading my essays.”

Javier’s laughter took him by surprise. Leo looked around hoping there was no one to get mad at the loud noise.

“Not really, he’s too lazy for that. Correction is done mostly by the other teachers. And this,” he touched the printed version of Leo’s essay a few times, “is _very_ good. I’m sure you’ll get an excellent grade.”

“Won’t you get in trouble for telling me all this?”

Javier shrugged and placed his again on his shoulder again, this time his thumb caressed softly the warm skin of his neck.

“I really don’t think so, but besides, I trust you.”

Lionel blushed despite all his efforts and barely managed to murmur a word of gratitude. They started to put away their things and walked out of the study room side by side. Leo was surprised by how big was his desire to hold Javi’s hand in his. He wiggled his fingers restlessly trying to refrain from doing so.

“So do you have plans for the holidays?”

“Not much, really,” Lionel shrugged. “We always have dinner with Pep’s friends on the 24th and this year we’ll have Valen with us. And then lunch with Valen’s mum on Christmas day.”

“Your brother and the mum of your niece have a very good relationship.”

“Yeah, that’s probably the best for Valen. And I’m glad because Cristina is very nice.”

They reached the hall of the building and stopped walking. Outside had just finished snowing, trees were covered with a thin layer of white and the streets looked wet and shiny. Leo hoped he had more things to talk with Javi so they didn’t have to part right then.

“You’re going to Cholo’s.”

It wasn’t a question; Leo just wanted to prompt Javier to start talking. The older man laughed a little and nodded.

“Yeah, I already said I would take some dessert so I force myself to go.”

Leo bit his lips and looked around the hall. When he found Javier’s eyes they were looking attentively at him.

“We will meet during holidays, right?”

Leo wanted the earth to swallow him as soon as he said it.

“Sure, I guess. If you want to…” Javier wanted to hide his pleased smile but failed completely at it.

“Right, I mean, we could have a coffee or watch some movies or… whatever you want. We could invite friends? Or not? Just… yeah.”

Leo’s voice got lower as he went on but he forced himself to keep his eyes glued to Javier’s face. He was smiling back at him and looked a little flustered too.

“Leo, it’d be lovely to meet and do all those things. Already told you I’m not your _teacher_.”

“I know I just… I was just thinking that I’d miss you… if you know..”

“Leo,” he stopped him placing one hand on his shoulder, “I would miss you too.”

The softness in Javi’s words had Leo about to start crying, or to throw himself in his arms to kiss him. Either option made him feel incredibly pathetic so he just took a deep breath and pointed back with his thumb.

“I think I should get going, have to finish an essay.”

“Sure. Remember what I told you about the internal structure of the first paragraph.” Leo nodded briefly and turned away to leave but Javier held his hand making his heart skip a beat. “I’ll text you okay?”

Leo squeezed back his hand and nodded with a smile.

“See you.”

 

Pep entered the living room with two cups of steaming tea. He gave one to Leo who was finishing his essay sitting on the floor, and the other one to Luis who was sitting on the sofa waiting for the Barcelona game to start.

“You will want to rush with that before the match starts,” he warned Leo before sitting on the sofa. He got a quite murderous look from his little brother and only raised both hands as an apology.

“When are you leaving for Asturias?” Pep turned his body so he was facing Lucho and waited patiently for his reply while he took a new sip to his tea.

“Probably the 24th during the morning, I want to keep the store open as much as possible. People are always buying things last minute.”

“You don’t sound very excited,” chirped Leo from the ground and Luis chuckled.

“I am. It’s just that I talked with my mum today and she’s all excited about this guy she wants me to meet. Honestly, can she stop doing that? It’s so pathetic that your mum is looking for dates for you.”

“But is the guy fit? You could have sex him with him and that would be it. Just because your mum is introducing you two it doesn’t mean you have to get married,” Leo put away his laptop and made himself room in the floor between Pep and Luis.

“That’s a fair point but my mum doesn’t have the best of tastes. And I haven’t seen this one, either. Don’t even know his name.”

“And what happened the last time you met one of these guys?”

“I’ve had sex with a couple of them but it’s weird, I don’t know.”

“Guys the match just started,” Pep’s harsh tone got Leo and Luis by surprise, “quit the talking.”

The friends exchanged a quick questioning look and finally Leo shrugged focusing back on the TV. If he was alright about what had bothered his brother there was nothing he could do about it right then.

They didn’t talk much during the game, which was a first, and Leo kept throwing rather obvious looks at both men waiting for some kind of reaction to the evident tension in the room. Pep was too focused on pretending he wasn’t feeling jealous though, barely paying attention to the match and oblivious to the way Lucho was staring at him.

As soon as the game was over, a 5-0 victory for Barcelona that seemed irrelevant for the moment, Luis made quick excuses to leave the brothers and hurriedly picked all his things scattered around the apartment. Lionel was fast on his feet offering himself to walk his friend to the door, but Pep remained mostly unbothered on the sofa, looking at something on his phone.

Lionel sighed in frustration when Lucho offered a soft ‘goodbye’ that Pep replied with a curt nod.

“I’m sorry, I don’t know what’s wrong with him,” Leo tried to apologize, voice low so his brother wouldn’t catch his words from inside. Luis  shook his head and placed a comforting hand on Leo’s shoulder.

“It’s not your fault, don’t worry,” Leo hated the hurt expression on Luis’ face. He would have punched Pep in that very moment. Luis poked at his shoulder and the little smile on his lip let him know he was about to change the topic of conversation. “Who were you texting the whole time, by the way? Was it Javier?”

Leo’s blushing face had the Asturian smiling brightly back at him and Leo figured that making Luis feel a bit better was worth his own embarrassment.

“Yeah, it was him. I think we’ll go to watch a movie tomorrow or something.”

“That’s great, Leo. I’m very happy for you. Keep me updated, okay?”

“I will.”

They hugged briefly and then Leo waited until the elevator’s door had closed before closing the door. He breathed deeply and tried to mentally prepare himself to talk with his brother.

Lionel found Pep still sitting on the sofa, legs folded so he could rest his chin on top of his knees and eyebrows furrowed as if he was trying to solve a very complicated problem. Leo threw himself on the sofa next to him and sighed loudly.

“Can you quit being this stupid?”

“Why are you cursing at me?”

“Stupid is not even a real curse,” Leo ran a tired hand over his face and let his head fall back. “I’m serious though, what was all that during the match? Do you realize how rude you were to Lucho?”

“It wasn’t my intention, I’ll apologize later. It’s not that serious, Leo,” Pep made the motion to stand up but Lionel stopped him with a hand on his knee.

“Come on, Pep. You can talk to me about this stuff.”

“I don’t know what you are trying to say-”

“I’m trying to say,” Leo interrupted him, “that you obviously got jealous listening to Luis earlier and it’s fairly pathetic that you _still_ don’t acknowledge that you like him more than just as a friend.”

“I’m not _jealous,_ ” Pep’s defensive tone prompted a smirk from Leo that his brother decided to ignore. “And where do you get that I like him?”

“Don’t pretend you’re oblivious to it. You’re smarter than that, Pep.” There was a tense silence and Leo wanted to wait until his brother felt okay to talk again but he was running out of patience. “Listen, I fucking know it’s confusing when you realize you like men and I imagine you have a lot on your mind but _please_ don’t be an asshole with Luis. He’s your friend, your _best friend_ actually, and he doesn’t deserve to be treated like this only because you are sorting out your feelings for him.”

“I don’t have feelings for…” Pep pressed his lips together and closed his eyes. Leo waited for his next words. “When… When have I fancied guys before, Leo?”

Lionel looked at Pep straight to his eye for a while before standing up.

“I don’t mind you being on denial or confused or whatever, but don’t be a hypocrite with yourself. I’ll be on my room if you need anything.”

 

Leo sighed before pressing the call button. He didn’t have to wait more than three rings before Javier picked it up.

“Leo hi. How are you?”

“Hi, Javi. I um, I’m sorry but I don’t think I’m going to be able to make it today.”

“Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, it’s just that my niece is staying over with us and my brother had to run to school because there was some problem with a student and now I have a five year old to take care of until he returns.”

As Leo was speaking he walked back to Valen’s room to make sure she was still happily playing with her Barbie dolls. The moment the little girl noticed her uncle she greeted him with a big smile.

“Uncle Leo! D’you want to play? You can use my princess Rosie if you want to!”

The girl ran to grab a red headed Barbie doll with a bright pink dress and Leo didn’t have the heart to refuse it. He could hear a small chuckle on the other end of the line.

“It is a very pretty doll, for your information. Nothing to laugh about, right Valen?”

“Right!”

Valentina sat again on the floor content to have his uncle to at least hold one of his dolls and went back to making hers talk with each other.

“I really wanted to go to the cinema today but you heard I’m quite taken for the afternoon,” Leo was somewhat surprised by his own boldness, but not as surprised as he was with Javier’s next words.

“We could change our plans and go to the park if you want, take the little one and all.”

“It’s December,” he said daftly, his brain working just enough to think about the park covered in white.

“And kids love to play with snow. We can take her to have hot chocolate with _churros_ after it. I know a place that she’ll love.”

“You really don’t mind?”

“Of course I don’t. I want to spend time with you plus I like kids. I’m sure we’ll have a great time.”

 

Javier was right, as usual. Valentina was screaming with joy when her uncle told her she could play freely with snow along with the other kids on the park. While the little girl enjoyed her time completely unaware of the freezing weather, Leo and Javi sat on a bench and talked about anything and everything until they noticed Valen was starting to get tired.

Despite the obvious exhaustion on her face, Valentina looked quite sad when she was told they were leaving. The offer of _churros_ and hot chocolate cheered her up a little and Leo decided he could work with a few pouts as long as his niece didn’t start crying.

She was a curious child, though, and having someone she had never seen before like Javier was a good distraction. Soon the girl had forgotten about her sadness and was much more intrigued in which vegetables Javier didn’t like and who was his favourite Disney princess.

“You have to pick one!” She said insistently as they were nearing the café Javier was taking them to. He looked at Leo clearly amused by the situation and he just shrugged.

“Those are the rules.”

“Does that mean you have a favourite princess too?” Leo grinned and nodded a few times.

“Of course: Elsa, from Frozen.”

He looked so proud Javier thought for a moment he was just saying the name of the first princess he could think of only to bother him. Javi was about to point that out when he felt Valen grabbing his hand and squeezing it slightly.

“What’s _your_ favourite princess, Javi?”

The older man tried to think quickly of all the princesses he knew about, which weren’t many. He quickly discarded the classical ones; he didn’t think they were great role models for little girls. Suddenly he remembered Mulan. She wasn’t _technically_ a princess but he was pretty sure it was close enough.

“Okay, okay. My favourite princess is Mulan. Is that okay?”

Valentina considered his choice for a while with a serious face that look funny on her childish face, and finally gave a curt nod as if she was giving her approbation.

“She’s cool,” Valen proclaimed with a severe tone that had Javier and Lionel laughing again.

 

It was starting to get dark when they reached Pep and Leo’s apartment. Valentina was sound asleep on Javier’s arms, despite all of Leo’s protests that he should be the one carrying her five year old niece around the city.

Leo opened the door for Javier and told him where Valen’s room was, and then he headed for the kitchen to make two cups of coffee. The water had started boiling when Javier met him on the kitchen and Leo suddenly realized it was the first time the Argentinean was visiting his home.

“You’ve got a very nice place.”

“Yeah, I have to thank my mum and my brother for it.”

Coffee was ready and he used it as an excuse not to look at Javi while the usual sadness that came with his mum’s memory was washing over him. He was pouring the second mug when he felt a comforting hand pressed to his lower back.

“I’m very sorry about it.”

Leo tried to shrug it as unimportant.

“It was a long time ago.”

“It still hurts you, though.”

“Well, yeah, it was my mum. It’s normal to feel bad even almost six years after it happened, I guess,” Leo had turned around, resting his weight on the counter, and Javier stood right in front of him. He was holding one of Leo’s hand in his, tracing soothing patterns with his index finger. “I just miss her a lot, and even more when it’s Christmas. She used to love the Holidays.”

“You were very close to her.”

“She adopted me when I was three years old. She gave me the family I have. Even though she had already had my brother by then, she still welcomed me. And she was an amazing mum,” he looked at Javi’s eyes and suddenly realized he didn’t mind if he was watching him cry. A few tears rolled down his face and Leo let Javier dry them with his thumb. “She was born in Argentina, did I tell you?” Leo sighed and shook his head a little. “You would have liked her very much.”

“I’m sure, she sounds fantastic.”

They stayed in silence for a little longer. Javier left his hand on the side of Leo’s neck, caressing softly the edge of his jaw with his fingers while his other hand still held Leo’s tightly. They were looking at each other’s eyes and even though they were not exchanging a single word, Leo felt Javi understood him better than anyone else.

They leaned closer slowly and smiled when their noses touched. Leo’s hands flew to the other’s waist. Javier rubbed their noses together and in a moment of bravery, Leo cut the space between them and kissed Javier for the first time. It was barely more than a peck, but when they parted they smiled at each other with bright eyes.

“Leo, Valen, I’m home!”

Pep entered the kitchen before Javier and Leo could begin to untangle from each other. His immediate reaction was to stop on his tracks. He opened his eyes wide enough for his eyeballs to fall to the floor. Leo finally pushed Javi just enough to stand straight and gesture between him and Pep while introducing them to each other:

“Javi, this is my brother Pep. Pep, he is Javier.”

Leo wasn’t sure if he should add something else. They had just kissed for the first time; he felt it was rushed to say they were “boyfriends” or something similar, and saying he was a “friend” sounded just wrong. In any case, Javier didn’t seem bother in the slightest. He offered his hand to Pep, who took it still a little bit in shock, and then turned to give Leo his full attention again.

“I’ll text you, okay?”

“Sure.”

Javier kissed his cheek right there in front of the still surprised Pep and picked his phone and wallet from the kitchen table, ready to leave. Leo led him to the door and found out his bravery had apparently ran out because he didn’t dare to kiss Javi on the lips even if he really wanted to.  Javier spared him the trouble by kissing his cheek again.

When Leo returned to the kitchen trying hard to tame the wild beating of his heart, he found Pep sitting in one of their chairs with a smile on his face.

“Everything alright at school?”

“Yeah, the theft was not really a theft but a kid trying to get away from his parents’ anger so,” he shrugged as if that was enough explanation but Leo figured it was probably as much as he was actually interested in knowing. “So this is the famous Javier.”

“ _Famous what?”_

“Apparently you talk a great deal about him to Lucho, which means he talks about him to me.”

Leo felt his cheeks turning bright red. He had to push himself to ask the next question:

“And what do you think of him?”

“Barely saw him but he looks like a nice guy,” Pep stood up and hugged his brother shortly. “As long as he makes you happy I’m happy too,” he kissed his forehead quickly. “Valen?”

“Sleeping, we took her to play with snow and to have hot chocolate.”

“ _We?”_  Pep smiled brightly at his brother. “He’s definitely a good guy, then.”

He was on his way to Valen’s room when Leo stopped him calling his name.

“I heard you up in the middle on the night yesterday, is everything alright?”

Pep’s surprised face let Leo know he’d thought no one had noticed his insomnia.

“Sure, I just woke up and couldn’t quite catch sleep again. Made myself a cup of tea and got back to bed.”

“Right, whatever, just remember I’m not a kid anymore and you _can_ talk with me if you need it,” Leo smiled at his brother for a while and then waved with his hand on his way out of the kitchen. “Sleep well.”

“Good night, Leo.”

 

Pep had been deserted by his brother in favour of a party with his friends, so of course his first instinct was to invite Lucho to come over and watch a movie with him. A Disney movie that is. Lucho himself was to blame for it since the last time Valen stayed over with them Luis had told her she was the princess of the house, hence she had the right to pick whatever movie she wanted to watch. The final choice had been Moana and the little girl enjoyed greatly to sit between the two men and comment on every scene of the movie she almost knew by heart.

Finally Valentina had fallen asleep on the sofa, giving the pair of friends the chance to drink some wine and talk about more serious things.

“Last night Leo handed me his essay to proofread it,” said Luis out of the blue. Pep looked at him with curious eyes.

“And what do you think?”

“It’s brilliant. As everything he writes, really. I hope he takes his writing seriously because he could really make a career out of it.”

“He’s always been talented with words, even when he was very little. Do you remember?”

“Yeah, he always came up with elaborate stories and wanted his friends to follow them, superheros, detectives, anything he could imagine.”

“And when he learnt to print things from the computer?” Pep’s eyes were shining with the happy memories and Lucho had to fight back the desire to get lost in them.

“He wrote those little stories and printed them out for you and your mum, and some even for me! I think I have some stashed somewhere in my apartment,” Luis took a long sip from his glass without missing the smile on his lips. He gave one more look at Pep and sighed. “Leo is such a great kid, Pep. You should be really proud.”

“It’s not like I raised him all by myself. My mum was with us until he turned 14 after all.”

“Well, but you had to be there after she passed, and you had to endure the teenage years which are probably the worst.”

“I think we never thank you properly, you know?” Pep couldn’t help chuckling at Lucho’s confused face. “After my mum passed, you helped us _so_ much. I always think about it and how I never quite told you. So yeah, thank you so much.”

“Don’t be silly,” Lucho propped himself forward enough to place a comforting hand on Pep’s knees. His friend had his eyes filled with tears and Luis could feel his own throat going into knots. “I am your friend and Leo’s, I would do anything for you two. And also for Valen.”

“Do you remember how Leo used to hate you? I never understood why.”

“Because we spent a lot of time together, back then. I guess he felt jealous and scared you would leave him too. You know, subconsciously.”

Pep nodded appreciatively and then drank a little bit more of wine.

“And now he likes you more than me,” added with a smile.

“Don’t say that,” Luis moved his leg just enough to kick Pep softly on his shin. Luis would do anything before letting Pep think he was anything but an excellent brother to Leo and a wonderful father to Valentina, and that silly conversation was not an exception.  “It’s just that you are too much like a father figure for him. It must be weird for him to ask for advice with guys and those things.”

Pep smiled but his eyes were lost looking at the floor, his focus somewhere deep inside his own head:

“Does he do that a lot?”

“Well, yes. I mean, he hasn’t been that interested in many people before, to be honest. But he’s come a few times.”

“Only guys, right?”

“Yes, I’m pretty sure Leo only likes guys. I mean, he’s never told me but I’ve never heard of him liking a girl so…” The silence grew slightly uncomfortable around then and Luis watched as Pep tried twice to start talking but regret in the last moment. “What is it?”

“Nothing,” he looked at the floor for a while and sighed. “I’m sorry for how I treated you and Leo the day of the match. I guess I was tired, I don’t know, and I took it off on the wrong people.”

“It’s okay really,” Lucho caught himself right when he was starting to move his hand to hold Pep’s. He breathed in deeply and tried to keep his voice steady. “But you were about to say something just now, what was it? If you want to tell me, of course.”

Pep shook his head.

“I was just… thinking.”

“About what?” Luis wanted to punch himself for being so insistent when it was obvious Pep didn’t want to share whatever it was he was holding back; and yet he couldn’t resist his own curiosity.

“When did you realize you were gay?” The words fell out of Pep’s mouth like a waterfall, as if he felt he had to say them in one go before regretting sharing them.

Luis swallowed hard and tried to think of an answer that was true but that didn’t include him being completely in love with Pep. He sighed a few times before he felt somewhat ready to reply:

“I guess I always knew. Like, as soon as you all started getting interested in girls, I realized it was boys that called my attention. And then I just ignored it. And one day, someone said something about a famous singer being gay and I was like: Well, maybe I’m like him. And from then on it just grew on me, you know. It was never extremely traumatic. Except when I felt I had to tell my mum. And when I told you, of course.”

“When you told me? Were you scared?” Pep looked actually surprised by that piece of information and Luis chuckled slightly.

“Well, of course I was! We all said stupid things when we were teenagers and you never know when those insults are said just because everyone uses them or because there is something else behind,” he shrugged to make sure it wasn’t that serious. He didn’t want Pep to feel guilty for something that wasn’t entirely his fault. “Deep down I knew -I _hoped-_ you wouldn’t react badly. But I couldn’t be sure. That’s honestly the worst part about all this shit of being “not straight”. The uncertainty that even those who are closer to you and that love you the most could maybe start hating you for something you can’t control.”

“I wish no one had to go through that. And I feel bad for not making you feel safe enough,” Luis murmured a soft ‘it’s alright’ that painted a new smile on Pep’s lips. “I’m so glad Leo never had to think that about me, though. Well, at least that I know,” Pep looked at Luis with  interrogating eyes waiting for a confirmation and Luis had to make an extra effort not to lean closer and kiss him.

“He always knew you would love him. And I’m glad too,” he drank what was left on his glass of wine and looked at Pep attentively. “You are still very silent.”

“Do you think many people realize they are not straight when they are older? Is that something normal?”

“How much older are we talking about?” Pep’s cheeks turned a soft shade of pink and Lucho felt his heart making a weird jump on his chest.

“Older, I don’t know. Older than your teenage years which I guess it’s the normal time to think about these things.”

“Well yeah, many people don’t even consider it until they are older,” trying to maintain his voice in a neutral tone was proving to be a very difficult work. “Why?”

Pep bit his lip and looked anywhere but at Lucho’s face. Luis could feel his own heartbeat hammering against his chest. He was trying as hard as possible not to interpret Pep’s words in a way that would hurt too much when he was proven mistaken.  

Pep finally breathed in deeply and looked at Luis straight into his eyes. Holding his breath he moved his hand slowly across the table until it touched Luis’ hands. Carefully, he took one of the hands in his and squeezed it a little before interlacing their fingers.

“What if- what if I feel like I like a guy or if, or if I like…” he closed his eyes again, clearly overwhelmed by the situation.

“Pep, look at me please,” Luis moved his chair closer to Pep without letting go of his hand and used his free one to hold his face carefully. “Don’t be scared, please.”

“But, it’s you.”

Luis smiled despite himself and shook his head slightly. He leaned forward just enough to press a sweet kiss to Pep’s forehead.

“It’s just me. Just the same as ever. Pep,” he called his attention so his friend was looking at him again. “It’s just _us._ Don’t be scared.”

“I don’t want to ruin this, or us. I don’t mind- I don’t care about being bi or whatever. It’s just…” he framed Luis’ face with his and bit his own lip. His eyes were shining with unshed tears and something else. Luis thought he had never seen Pep look more beautiful. “I just don’t want to fuck this up because it’s _you_ and you are as much my family as Leo and Valen.”

“You’re not going to ruin anything, Pep. You could _never_.”

“Could you kiss me, please?”

And sure Luis did, making all the years waiting for that moment absolutely worth it.

 

“I’m just going to say you explicitly forbid me to have sex with the guy I like in this apartment and I don’t think you hold much authority in regards to that topic right now.”

“Shut the _fuck_ up, Leo. We didn’t even have sex."

Leo laughed out loud from the door of Pep’s room and then walked in with an incredibly big smile on his face. “I’m glad you two fucking figured it out.”

“Shut up, Leo.”

“You are lucky your daughter is still sleeping, but she will need to have breakfast soon. On the other side, Luis right here has to take a flight in a few hours. So you can keep cursing me or be nice and ask me to make breakfast for everyone.”

“He’s got a point, you know,” said a sleepy Luis Enrique still buried deep on the pillows.

“I’ll wait for you on the kitchen,” and with that Leo walked out of the room with the face of someone who had been given the best Christmas present ever.

“I’ve forgotten you have to go,” Pep threw on the bed, quickly peppering Luis’ shoulders with kisses.

“Stop that, I’m ticklish,” Lucho pushed Pep until he was lying on his back and wasted no time in curling around him, placing a soft kiss on his neck. “I’ll be back in two days and we’ll spend New Year’s Eve together.”

“I’m going to miss you.”

“Me too.”

They kissed quickly and decided it was for the best to actually get up and get dressed for breakfast. Leo wouldn’t be able to entertain Valentina for much longer and soon the little girl would be wandering into the room looking for her dad. As they were about to leave the room, Luis took Pep in his arms and pulled him close to his own body.

“Does this mean you’re my boyfriend now?”

Pep smiled brightly at him and pressed a new kiss to his lips.

“Yes.”

 

The first Christmas after Pep and Leo’s mother died was a hard time for both of them. Luis came up with a thousand excuses not to go to their family dinner so he could be with his friends on Christmas Eve. They had only put up a tree under Luis’ insistence but the house otherwise had lacked any other decoration indicating that it was Christmas. It was one of the first times Luis cooked a meal for his friends, they ate it quietly, and after it they watched Harry Potter movies until Leo fell asleep. Pep started crying then and Luis comforted him through the whole night.

The following year Luis couldn’t stay in Barcelona but he convinced Pep to go to the dinner Tito was organizing and bring Leo with him.  Watching the light on his little brother’s eyes laughing at the stories and anecdotes shared over the dinner was enough for Pep to decide he’d made the right choice. The following year he didn’t need to think before accepting Tito’s invitation.

What started with a simple dinner between a few friends became a huge event with everyone adding their own friends to the mix. Soon they had to set up a complex system for their Secret Santa’s so everyone would get a gift regardless if they knew the other guests. They also decided each year someone different would host the party not to abuse too much from Tito’s hospitality. Pep and Leo became part of the permanent line-up, bringing Valentina with them when she had to spend Christmas with her dad. Soon Valentina started having playmates; each year there were more children entertaining everyone with their antics and giving adults a reason to pretend Santa Claus was real again.

That year wasn’t a exception. Leo, Pep and Valentina arrived to Andres’ house early enough to help set up the tables as it was their habit. The adults were excited to have Christmas dinner on the Iniesta’s household because of the excellent wine they were ensured, the children were even happier to be invited to Valeria’s _big_ playroom.

“Uncle Leo!” A girl just a year younger than Valentina came running to the door as soon as it was opened and hugged Leo’s legs. He  quickly picked her up and kissed her cheek.

“How are you, Vale?” He placed the little girl back on the floor and touched her head with the tips of his fingers. “You’ve grown quite a lot recently,” he said looking briefly at Andres who smiled proudly. “You’re almost as tall as Valentina!”

“But I’m taller because I’m older than Valeria, right, daddy?”

“You’re right, love. Now give me your coat so you can go and play with Vale until it’s time for dinner.”

The girls wandered off between giggles and the three adults went to the dining room.

“You’re so good with kids, Leo. Are you planning on teaching in primary school like Pep?”

“I don’t know,” he said shrugging. “I would love to write for a living but it’s quite difficult to be successful in that. Teaching kids is a nice option, so we’ll see,” Leo left Pep and Andres talking and went straight to the kitchen to see if Anna needed help with anything.

The rest of the guests started arriving shortly after, filling the house with chatter, music, and happiness. The night flew by quickly and before Leo could realize it, he was handed a flute of champagne and the clock hit midnight, prompting everyone to kiss and hug one another repeating ‘Merry Christmas’ a thousand times. The children around them started screaming asking for the gifts to be open already and Xavi was the brave one, as always, to call their attention and made them sit in some kind of order in front of the Christmas tree.

In the middle of the mess that came with over thirty people receiving and opening their gifts, Leo almost didn’t notice the message he’d received from Javier. He opened it quickly, a smile inevitably forming on his lips before he even started reading it.

_Merry Christmas Leo, hopefully next year we’ll get to spend it together. Lots of love._

“Leo! Stop looking at your phone or we’ll take your gifts!” Pep teased his brother and everyone joined in.

“You can’t do that, Uncle Pep!” Valeria and Valentina screamed at the top of their lungs making everyone laugh, something that only deepened their concerned frowns. “They’re Uncle Leo’s gifts! Santa brought them for him!”

“You’re right, girls,” Leo was quick to thank them with a kiss on the top of their heads. He threw an accusatory look at his older brother. “Uncle Pep’s just a little bit silly sometimes.”

Leo took the packages Xavi was still offering him. The first two were a set Barcelona’s shirt and jumper. He smiled at his Pep and mouthed a ‘thank you’ at him. The other gift had the tell-tale shape of a book and Leo immediately assumed it was from Luis Enrique. He was shocked when he saw the book in his hands was an anthology of short-stories from Argentinean Literature. A little post it on the inside of the cover indicated it was from Javier. Leo was about to cry of happiness.

“He’s actually a very nice guy,” Pep’s voice took him completely by surprise, startling him into a little jump. His brother laughed at him and threw an arm around his shoulders. He kissed his cheek fondly, “I’m glad you’ve found someone like him.”

Leo couldn’t reply, as overwhelmed by emotions as he was, but he was incredibly glad too.

 

It was stupid, really, to talk over the phone like teenagers in the 90s when they could perfectly meet at a café or at each other’s places. Still, there was some charm in only being able to hear the other’s voices and putting extra effort in the words they chose.

“I’m glad you had a nice Christmas, and I’m sorry again for not getting you a present.”

“Don’t worry about it, Leo. _Next time.”_

And as every time Javi had said those two words, Leo’s heart raced at the implication of still having him in his life a year from then. He really hoped they could make it, even if they hadn’t started properly dating yet.

“And what are you doing for New Year’s Eve?” Leo tried as hard as possible not to sound too interested in the reply.

“Maybe I’ll go to a party or something,” Masche said and Leo couldn’t see him but he just _knew_ he had just shrugged.

Leo later would blame his hammering heart for it, but the truth was that he felt the words falling from his mouth before he could even think them through: “You could come with us.”

“Sorry?”

“You could come and have dinner with us, on New Year’s Eve, I mean.”

“Leo… What?”

“Don’t make me say it again, _please_ ,” and he wasn’t exactly sure what was he begging for. “Would you come?”

Leo could feel his cheeks turning bright red and he closed his eyes, each silent second going by making him more stupid for making that offer.

“But you said it’ll be a family thing,” Javier’s voice finally made its way through the phone. It took Leo by surprise. Up until this moment he hadn’t noticed he was holding his breath. “I seriously don’t want to intrude, Leo. I’ll be alright, it’s just another night.”

“You won’t intrude; in fact it’ll be nice. Valen will spend it with his mum so it’s just Pep, Luis and me.”

“Okay, if you insist,” he sounded hesitant but his words were enough to make Leo smile with relief.

Leo nodded a few times before realizing Javier was not able to see him. He chuckled involuntarily.

“Of course I do.”

 

“You did what?”

“I invited Javier over to have New Year’s Eve dinner with us.”

Leo was covering his face with his hands. There was still a part of him that felt incredibly happy about Javier accepting his offer, but as the hours had passed, he started to think he maybe was rushing things and being too desperate about it. Now he was in a crisis.

“But he said yes?” Lucho was cutting vegetables with practiced ease. Leo was always grateful when Luis took over the kitchen because he was a far better cook than himself and his brother.

“Yes.”

“So what’s the problem then? He didn’t reject you.”

“I invited him over for dinner on New Year’s Eve. He’s not even my _boyfriend_. We haven’t even had sex, for fuck’s sake.”

“Well, this could be a good excuse,” teased him Luis throwing a mocking smile over his shoulder.

“Not on my fucking house while I’m next door, please.”

“You have some balls to say that, uh?”

Luis laughed openly at Leo’s reply while Pep blushed profusely. He looked like he could kill his little brother in any second.

“But seriously, you could always go to my apartment for that” offered Luis with a smile and Leo chuckled.

“I really don’t need to know this much about my little brother’s sexual life.”

“Pep, is something _natural_ for God’s sake!”

“Can you two stop bickering like the lovely couple you are and help me with the situation at hand?”

“There’s no situation, Leo,” Pep put a few things away on the fridge and then took a sit next to his younger brother while Lucho paid careful attention to the conversation while still cooking. “You like this guy and he likes you back. You invited him over for dinner on New Year’s Eve, and he said yes. That’s it. Luis will be here too. It’ll just be one more plate.”

Leo wanted to protest, anxiety still making his heartbeats erratic once in a while, but decided to surrender at his brother’s warm smile with a loud sigh.

“All set then,” Lucho said suddenly. “I’ll leave you the list of groceries I’ll need for dinner.”

“You won’t be cooking everything for dinner, Luis. Stop with that.”

Lucho grabbed Pep’s hand and pulled him in for a quick kiss that effectively shut his boyfriend up.

“I will cook because I don’t want Leo and his love to die of food poisoning before they can fuck.”

“Luis! Stop that!” Leo protested between hiw own  laughter.

“I’m joking! Calm down,” Luis grabbed his phone and his own apartment keys. “You _do_ have to fuck soon, though.”

“You’re insufferable,” Leo pushed him slightly on his way out of the kitchen.

“He is,” Pep agreed with his brother.

“Shut up, you love me.”

And Leo couldn’t stop beaming when Pep said “that I do” and kissed Luis on the mouth.

 

“For God’s sake, Leo. Stop with that. Javier already knows the apartment and he is fucking gone for you, no need to impress him.”

Lionel looked at Luis with furrowed eyebrows and finally stuck his tongue out in the most dignified way before going back to the bathroom to check _again_ if his hair was alright.

“Let him be, Luis.”

Pep was positively amused with his brother’s behaviour. He knew it was useless to try to calm him down, and instead he opted let him be as neurotic as he wanted.

They weren’t going to have a very fancy New Year’s dinner, they never had. Before their mother had died they used to invite friends over but Leo and Pep never felt like keeping that tradition in particular. For them, New Year’s Eve became a night to spend together with the company of very few people; a list that usually only counted with Luis Enrique, Valentina and on very rare occasions, Cristina too.

For that night Lucho had made Pep’s favourite meat stew. They would have dinner early and then watch some movies on the sofa while drinking coffee until it was midnight. Maybe they’ll watch an old re-run of a _Clásico_ afterwards if they felt like it. It was a standard New Year’s Eve plan for them, and still Leo couldn’t help but feeling this was some important night in his life.

The bell finally rang and Leo almost ran to the door, making hard for Luis and Pep not to start laughing at him. The sight of Javier positively took the breath away from Leo.  He was wearing a turtleneck green sweater that made him look even more attractive if that was possible, and Leo felt the need to kiss him right then. He didn’t dare. Instead, he kissed Javi’s cheek and made way for him to enter into the apartment.

Pep and Luis were there quickly to greet him. Javier was still a little nervous around them, knowing how much both men loved and took care of Leo. He was positive he was on their good side, though. Especially after he had contacted Pep to give him the book he had bought for Leo as a Christmas present. Both men hugged Javier briefly, asking how was his Christmas and if he’d seen snow on his way to the apartment.

“Dinner is ready and waiting for us,” pointed out Luis after a minute of chatting. “We should hurry if we don’t want to catch 2019 before the movie ends.”

“How’s Valen doing?” Javier asked as they sat down.

“Great, she’s with her mum right now,” answered Pep with a gentle smile while offering Javier a tray with potatoes. “They are visiting her grandparents in Madrid.”

“Did you have a nice time having her over for Christmas?”

“Ys, it’s always wonderful when we spend the holidays with her,” it was Leo’s turn to speak. “Christmas dinners with Pep’s friends are always great and Vale is friends with many of their children, so we all have a good time.”

“Maybe you could come next year and meet them all yourself,” Pep offered with a kind smile. Leo couldn’t help internally freaking out at the gesture, even though he knew his brother meant well.

“I would love to,” Javier reply was soft on the edges and while he was technically addressing Pep, his eyes were glued to Leo as he spoke.

_Fuck the butterflies. These must be elephants running up and down my stomach._

Dinner went on in a similar way, between casual conversation, teasing from the two older men and a great amount of blushing faces, especially on Leo’s part. When they were done they took all the dishes to the sink and retreated to the living room between friendly bickering over which movie they were going to watch. As a rule, they’d never wash the dishes the night of New Year’s Eve; that was a job for the first _day_ of the year. That’s why Leo looked suspiciously at his brother and Luis when they stood up from the sofa with the excuse of taking care of the dishes before watching the movie.

Javier and Leo looked at each other in silence for a while. They were sitting close enough that Leo would only need to lean a little forward to place a soft kiss on Javi’s lips. He knew that was Pep and Lui’s plan: to let them all alone so they would kiss or do _something_ about their feelings. Leo could feel the panic rushing his heartbeats in an uncomfortable way. What if Javier wasn’t okay with all that after all?

“I will check what’s going on,” Leo finally said standing up without breaking eye contact with Javier. Half of his head was screaming for him to run away and the other part was protesting and begging to stay.  “I’ll- I’ll be be back in a sec, okay?”

Javier looked confused but nodded a little and Leo almost ran to the kitchen. He found his brother hugging Luis to his side and they were both laughing quietly. Their surprised faces when they noticed him in the kitchen should have been recorded for posterity.

“What the hell are you doing here?”

“Why are you two leaving us alone?”

“Do we _really_ need to explain that?” Luis looked between deeply concerned and about to start laughing.

“I just… I don’t want it to be _forced_ . What if Javier doesn’t want to?” Pep and Luis groaned in frustration and Leo took quick steps so he could slap their shoulders. “Shut up! Can you _please_ go back in there and watch the damn movie, please?”

Leo managed to look pathetic enough for them to agree on forgetting about their master plan and finally going to watch the movie. When they three of them returned to the living room, Javier was playing some game on his phone and Leo felt incredibly bad for leaving him alone. He sat as close as possible to him as an apology. He considered himself forgiven when Javi’s hand squeezed his knee softly.

Pep put the movie on, a typical Christmas romantic comedy full of too many clichés to take it seriously but that was enough of a good laugh to have a good time watching it. Leo felt himself leaning closer and closer to Javier’s body until his cheek was pressed to Javi’s chest, a protective arm folded over his little frame. Javier even dropped a kiss once in a while on the top of his head. Leo could feel Pep and Luis’ gazes on him but he made his absolute best to ignore them.

Once the movie was over they still had around forty minutes for midnight and Luis decided it was time to bring his cookies and eat them while they waited.

“Did you bake the cookies?” asked Javier to Luis with a big smile.

“Of course I did! My cookies are famous all over Spain.”

“Always the show off,” Leo and Javier laughed at Pep’s exaggerated eye roll.

“They are delicious, though,” Leo added. “Remember in winter, when I was in high school, you would wait for me after school to have some cookies with hot chocolate?” Luis and Pep smiled at the memory, nodding in agreement. “That’s probably the best thing you can eat.”

“We could make some hot chocolate if you want,” Luis suggested and Leo absolutely beamed.

“Well, I have bad news for you all because we don’t have chocolate. Like, at all.”

Pep look at the other three men with a resigned expression. Leo look defeated and so did Luis for a few seconds, until his face lit up like a Christmas tree. His eyes focused on Leo and Javier and a big smirk grew on his face. Leo braced himself for whatever Luis Enrique had come up with.

“You two should go buy some.”

Leo could see the moment Pep caught up on his boyfriend’s idea and he could also see Javier’s confused expression. He used all his willpower not to sigh in frustration.

“At almost midnight on New Year’s Eve?”

“Yes, go to Carlo’s next to the antiques shop,” suggested Pep with a bright smile. “The end of the world will come and that guy will have his store open through it, I swear!”

“He’s quite right,” added Luis though Leo was mostly sure he didn’t know what store they were talking about.

“Ugh, okay. We’ll go for some chocolate if you want it so much.”

Leo looked apologetically at Javier who laughed a little.

“It’s okay by me, really. Don’t worry.”

Leo briefly thought that if Javier didn’t run away with how weirdly he was acting that night it was a huge testament to how much he liked him. They exited the apartment and got into the elevator in silence. Leo could feel Javi wanted to say something but was thinking about it carefully. He usually did that, think through all his options until he made sure his words would explain exactly what he wanted to say. Leo admired him for it. They started walking down the freezing streets, close enough that they could have hold hands if they’d wanted to. Leo was wondering for the fifth time if he should do it when Javier finally spoke.

“What was all that about?”

“It’s just…” Leo felt his cheeks reddening and for a second, he wanted to actually kill his brother and new brother-in-law.

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to,” Javier was quick to clarify. “You know that I don’t mind. I just ask because I felt sometimes you were… _uncomfortable_ and I don’t know if it’s because of me meeting your brother, or if it’s something I did, or maybe you just regretted having me over...”

Javier looked at Leo for a few seconds, slowly moving his hand until it grazed Leo’s fingers, asking for permission to hold his. Lionel grabbed his hand but didn’t say anything. Leo felt Javi’s curious gaze on him and in a moment of sudden fearlessness he stopped on his tracks. They were two streets from the store and they had lots of time to get there and back to the apartment before midnight was even close. He sighed.

 _Fuck everything_.

“It’s not about _you,_ or rather… You didn’t do anything wrong, Javi. In fact, I’m incredibly happy you came,” Leo forced the words to come out of his mouth loud enough for Javier to listen to them clearly. The effort was worth the sincere smile Javi offered him. Leo took a deep breath. “It’s just that… Pep and Luis know I really like you. And they think you like me back just as much. And they had all these plan to make us confess tonight or something.”

Javi started smiling before Leo had finished speaking, a shade of red appearing on his cheeks that matched the redness of his cold nose. Leo thought he looked positively beautiful and wanted to kiss him so much. Or better, he wanted Javi _kissing him_.

They were still holding hands and Javier used his free hand to cup Leo’s face. His thumb caressed the soft skin of his cheek sweetly and Leo couldn’t help biting his lower lip. Javier’s eyes were quick to follow the gesture, charging the little space between with electricity.

“I guess they partially succeeded,” Javier whispered with a half smile.

“Only partially?” Leo said raising one eyebrow.

Leo took advantage of his newfound bravery and took one step closer.

Javier smiled.

“Well, I guess we can say,” he moved his hands very slowly until they were placed on Leo’s waist. Leo delighted on the soft pressure of his fingers even through the many layers of clothes. “Your brother and Luis weren’t mistaken.”

“You guess?” Leo was quite breathless. A big smile that over his lips when Javi tugged from his clothes pulling him even closer. He could feel Javi’s body heat and the vapour of his breath was clouding around his face. His own hands flew to the Javier’s shoulders.

“Hmm…” He leaned forward very slowly until he could rub his nose on Leo’s cheek and then moved slowly until their noses were pressed together. Leo noticed he didn’t feel the cold anymore, being only conscious of it because the tip of Javi’s nose felt so against his own. “So I think their plan was… quite a good plan.”

“Would be a first.”

They laughed for a second without breaking their embrace.

Leo guided his hands so they were cupping Javi’s face and enjoyed how he was pressed even closer to the other man. He had to lean back just a little to be able to look at his dark eyes. Javi understood exactly what he wanted.

Leo found it funny, how careful Javi was with that kiss given it wasn’t their first. He didn’t protest though. It was quite difficult to get annoyed at something that makes your inside feel all mushy and warm and so much like melted chocolate.

They kissed on the streets without a single care, suddenly unaware of the fact that many people could frown at them kissing. The world disappeared. What an absurd thing was to be about to celebrate the beginning of a new year when that kiss in itself was timeless, all the beginnings they could ever want to experience together, and then more.

Leo felt actually out of breath when they parted after a long process of leaving quick kisses in each other’s lips, cheeks, eyelids and necks.

“Wouldn’t be lovely to celebrate our anniversary on New Year’s Eve?”

Javier veiled suggestion had Leo smiling as brightly as ever. He kissed him again, lacing his arms around his neck and almost knocking them off their feet with his excitement.

“Yes, it’d be wonderful.”

 

(Eventually they came back in time to have some hot chocolate and cookies before it was midnight. Lucho and Pep high fived each other as soon as the new couple walked into the apartment. They didn’t need to be told because they _knew_. They could see it in Leo’s eyes, they’ve known him all his life after all, and they were probably the two people that knew him best and loved him the most, though Javier would surely be a tough competition from then on.)


End file.
